


Instincts

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Little Miracles [16]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> O’Reily’s fucking psychic.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

Locked in a tiny dark space with another guy, **his first instinct** used to be fight, then flight. Normal human reactions. Now, well, he guesses that’s what he’d do with anybody else, but locked in small closets with Ryan O’Reily, his first instinct is _touch_ and his second is _taste_. He can’t help it: the mick’s fucking addictive. He feels good, tastes good – warm, eager and welcoming, soft and pliable and strong enough to hold him up, take whatever Miguel has to exorcise. Miguel fucking _needs_ him.

It’s tough to admit, even to himself. But O’Reily’s fucking psychic: he _knows_.


End file.
